


30 day 'Porn' Prompts

by Sigery97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien incest, Blowjobs, Cuddly moirails, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nook Worship, On the desk sex, Other, Polyamory, Public Sex, Quadrant Blurring, Rimming, Sadstuck, Sex in all kinds of positions, Webcam Sex, rails with pails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of 'porn' prompts for the next 30-so days. The pairings will depend on what I feel like for the day. They may range from a few sentences to a few pages (on word). Please enjoy, thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)- Gamzee♦Karkat

Karkat yawned loudly as he curled up on the squeaky horn pile. It had been a long day and he was ready to just sleep. No more people, things, or work to keep him awake now. If something appeared, it was getting a sickle up the ass for the trouble.

“Kar?” a rough voice called softly, almost hesitant to bother him. The tired troll cracked his mutant red eyes back open like a bit to look at his huge moirail shifting around uncomfortably. Karkat just sighed, holding his arms out to the overgrown clown. He quickly got a faceful of the thankfully clean hair and a grease-paint free face rubbed against his bare chest. It had been a long day for the both of them of course, and absolutely horrible for Gamzee who had just molted a few days ago, once again and was still trying to figured out the proper measurements.

The horns honked and squeaked a bit more as the two moirails shifted around, getting comfortable with two soft purrs. After a moment, they settled down with their good nights.


	2. Kiss (Naked): Sollux♥Karkat

“Sollux,” Karkat growled, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.  
“ii’m codiing riight now KK.”  
“No, you are supposed to be getting up and going to sleep, you haven’t slept in three fucking days!” Karkat snapped.  
“No, ii’m busy”  
The mutant half stomped over, grabbing the yellowblood’s arm. “Get up, now. You are going to sleep.” Despite his general lankiness, Sollux easily escaped his grip, swatting his matesprit away from the desk as he continued working with his other hand.

It only took another few minutes of trying for Karkat to give up. He made Sollux something to eat, leaving the sandwich next to the yellowblood and headed off to bed himself. Stripped of his clothes, Karkat slipped into the warm green sopor. He drifted in and out of sleep before he whined at a stream of light entering his coon.

“Move over,” he heard a raspy voice mutter. Blinking tiredly, Karkat sluggishly shifted. He felt a warm body slip in next to him. Registering that it was his matesprit, he scooted closer with a soft purr. He kissed at his face tiredly, getting a chuckle and kisses back. “Someone’s affectionate,” Sollux murmured into his ear, gently nipping it and then kissing the mark. The mutant whined, pressing closer to him in hopes of getting back to sleep.

Neither really slept that night once those kisses got deeper and much heated. They ended up napping on the pile and Karkat had to replace the slime.


	3. First Time: Psiionic♥Signless♥Disciple

Signless shifted around awkwardly. He had been joking about this, well half joking at least. He didn’t think they would go for it. But here laid his ‘moirail’ and ‘matesprit’ (neither of them really had only one captured quadrant, but nonetheless), both half naked and looking happily heated. His dear Psiionic was even sparking slightly and his beautiful Disciple’s hair was frizzled out. They just both looked so lovely.

Signless quickly approached them, sudden almost shy now. The pair glanced at each other before they both grabbed his arms to drag him down to the floor with them. The mutant had soft lips against his own and a pair of hands stealing his clothing away to kiss at his neck and shoulders. He could feel himself growing excited, happily kissing his Disciple as gently calloused hands rubbed over his skin and light sparks tickled his body.

The foreplay was very vanilla and sweet, and the suspense was nearly killing the three participants. They were all ready to move on, stripped of their remaining clothes. “Uh, how exactly are we doing this?” Signless slowly asked, looking towards the two. They both just smiled and gave him some kisses. His two mates were moving them all into position, distracting the redblood with kisses and touches to his bulge.

Signless felt his nook gently and slowly stretched by the dual yellow bulges squirming inside. His Disciple kissed him with a wicked smile as she impaled herself on his own bulge into her tight, softly cool nook. Of course he groaned at the double stimulation, shivering as Psiionic chuckled into his ear, asking about how he was liking this. Then he felt the sparks running over his sensitive skin and he could see the same treatment to the oliveblood on his lap. With a bit of a heavy breath, Signless grinded downwards onto the thick bulges filling him and kissing his ‘matesprit’ passionately.

The heat was definitely on and the adrenaline and passion run through their veins. Their motions got quicker and their pants and moans a bit louder.

“We must be moving, the highbloods seem to ha-”

Well it was till that. Then the tent flap was shifted.

“Are you three having sex! At a tim- are those my good mats!”

Shit, shit, shit. Momma Rosa was not good to anger. Release would have to wait. They would pay for this. Weather it was by Dolorosa or the coming highbloods. But the second time would hopefully be better...


	4. Masturbation: Grand

Being Grand was a long and hard duty, though bloody and full of mirth. Alistair had been the great leader of the subjugglators for a long time. He was the one who shaped the clowns into a real army to be feared. But even the great of trolls needed some down time.

And down time was exactly what Alistair was taking. A pantless down time. He was such a large troll with a monster of a bulge, pailing was so very rare for him. Times like this were nice though. He knew his body so well, he knew how to really bring the pleasure on. He could run his fingers over the right parts of his bulge as the tentangle squirmed for the friction. Such a great feeling and relaxation. At least until some motherfucker would come along and wind him back up with all the lowblood issues and idiotic subjugglators under his command. But for now, the slow but steady touches of his own would do for a good release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and awkward... I'm sorry


	5. Blowjob: John♥Karkat

“John. Explain. What the fuck is this thing, why doesn’t it move?” Karkat growled, looking up at his human boyfriend from his position between the pale legs.

“Well... it’s a uh... my dick?” the black haired human started to explain before squeaking. “Hey hey! It doesn’t bend!” he quickly added. The troll glared at him, but stopped trying to snap it in two. John went quiet, just watching Karkat as he played with his dick, a lot more careful this time. Honestly it was kind of adorable, Karkat was so concentrated and almost concerned about ‘the hard dick shattering.’

It was all cute until Karkat deemed the penis firm enough to stick in his mouth. John gasped loudly, watching as his dick disappeared through those soft lips. He wasn’t sure how safe this was, seeing how jagged Karkat’s teeth were, but he didn’t feel anything against his erect dick so he figured it was fine. John also quickly realized Karkat had knowledge of the proper method of blowjobs because he was very good at the sucking and licking.

Groaning, he quickly laced his fingers through the thick mess of hair, finding Karkat’s nubby horns to stroke. Karkat practically purred at the simulation and John could hardly hold on once his dick got turned on vibrate. And he didn’t exactly get a moment to tell Karkat. But the troll just took it and then let his now deflating dick out of his mouth. He had a bit of a weird expression. “Why was your material salty?” he asked. John couldn’t help his giant smile and his laughter. Nor could he help it when he laughed harder as Karkat yelled and hit him for his first laugh.


	6. Clothed Getting Off: Kurloz♦Mituna

When Kurloz invited his moirail over, he was expecting some video games and a feelings jam. But something was off with the yellowblood who took a seat on the taller’s lap and clung to him. He whined and cried into Kurloz’s shoulder, rubbing his face into the other’s neck. Of course the subjugglator tried to comfort his moirail with soft paps and by rubbing the other’s back. However it didn’t help, Mituna just kept crying out and half rutting into his side.

 

After thinking about it briefly, Kurloz quickly figured it out. His poor moirail was going through a heat cycle. And since his matesprit was gone for the week, the closest companion Mituna was left with was his silent moirail. The purpleblood gently put his hands on him, rubbing at his grubscars through the suit. The lowblood whined, rolling his hips into his moirail’s groin and headbutted his chin. Kurloz chuckled silently, giving him a stitched lip kiss to the forehead as he helped him out.

 

It took a bit to get it done but finally Mituna was able to relax against his moirail and rest before the cycle whirled back to its previous heat.


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half-dressed):Eridan♥Karkat

When Karkat had opened the door, he was ready to yell at Eridan for the idiotic douche’s behavior but he didn’t get much of a sound out. The seadweller lacked all clothing except for a pair of baggy sleeping pants. The violetblood turned to look over him and grinned happily. “Hey Kar~” he half purred and Karkat looked away quickly. He heard the seadweller approaching and pulling him into a snuggle.

 

Eridan had been so happy when Karkat agreed to be his matesprit and Karkat had realized how much contact and retraining his new matesprit would need to be less of a douche. Like every time they were alone, Eridan would hug him and if the mood seemed alright, kiss and nuzzle at his neck. To the seadweller, the mood was apparently good as he started to gently and softly lay kisses to the soft flesh of the mutant’s neck and nuzzle the wettened spots. Karkat wanted to protest and scold him for earlier, though he had a suspicion that Eridan only acted out because Karkat had gone over to his moirail’s for the day.

 

The seemingly innocent affection soon brought the pair to their pile. Karkat lost his pants, Eridan tossing them away before he loosened his own pants. The mutant pushed his hips down, nook encasing the chilling bulge. It was a beautiful, soft, and slow pace. The pair were in perfect time and shared many little kisses as they made love. Any anger Karkat had melted away as the pity and love flooded their minds.


	8. Skype sex: Cronus♥Kankri

“Chief, hey you there?”

“Yes. I’m here...”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, it’s alright,” Cronus gave a small smile to his shy boyfriend.

“No no... just... you will stop if I say so right?” the mutant’s voice softened. He sounded almost unsure and nervous compared to his loud, know-it-all normal self.

“Of course Kan, I promise. Just say the word and I will end it,” the seadweller promised with a loving smile. The other nodded, looking up at his webcam. After a moment, Cronus decided to get it moving along. He stripped off his shirt slowly, half able to see Kankri staring at him through the husktop.  
Once his shirt was completely removed, the other quickly looked away like he thought he won’t get caught staring. Cronus just chuckled and started to speak lowly, telling Kankri some sweet words and then some less sweet and innocent words that colored Kankri’s cheeks a bright red. He made sure Kankri knew he was loved and adored but also made him as flushed and red as he could. It was a careful balancing act.

With his work, he slowly encouraged Kankri to remove his thick sweater and had the beautiful half slim, half chubby chest and stomach to relish. And the redblood’s horrible attempts at pillow talk. Still Cronus praised him and continued to sweeten him up lovingly.

Finally Kankri shakily asked for an end to their session. He was bright red and shaken up from the sexual advances after such a long time being celibate, even with their slow work up to this. Cronus quickly agreed, replacing his shirt and thanking him soft for letting him get away with even this much. The pair said their good nights, gave their “I love you”s, and turned the webcams off.


	9. Against the wall: Grand♠Summoner

The brownblood struggled against the stronger’s grip, growling loudly and trying to use his wings as a weapon. The subjugglator just shoved his wings to the side with an equally if not louder growl. Claws trailed down the lowblood’s clothing, tearing it off. “You aren’t getting out of this easy, not today little fly,” the subjugglator snarled into his ear before he nipped it harshly, letting the chocolate colored blood dribble down his chin. “Gonna spill that disgusting blood and make you beg for the messiah’s mercy.” The lowblood struggled a bit more and he was shoved closer to the wall, earning a groan, weather it was from pain or pleasure was unknown.

 

The subjugglator shifted his grip to one hand, pulling his own blood spattered pants down. His large purple bulge stood at attention before squirming down to slide through the lowblood’s spread out thighs. With an aggressive snarl, the winged brownblood pressed back, grinding hard against the strong muscle. He received a pleased noise and then the bulge took a big dip and found its target. The softly dripping nook loosened as the bulge began its stretch inside. Surprisingly the bulge didn’t shove in all at once, but in fact went very slow, letting the nook naturally widen.

Finally the subjugglator was full seated inside and the lowblood was hissing up a storm. The purpleblood had decided to kiss at the other’s shoulders almost lovingly. “Stop that you fucking clown. Kismesis, black. Don’t do that.” the winged male growled. In a matter of seconds the kisses turned to bites and the gentle rocking turned to deep thrusts. And that got the moans and groans going. This was the right pace for the pair, with the right amount of color splashing the wall and blood slowly dribbling down deep, but not life threatening wounds. The kismesises happily continued their hatefuck till they really splattered the walls, two of three times. Thankfully for that lowblood, he had wings.


	10. Doggy Style: Kurloz ♥ Kankri

Kankri could hardly believe himself. He agreed to this. This was his first time as well as Kurloz’s. They were both curious, young trolls. And they were close due to their ancestors’ moirailship. So they figured they could try. Kurloz had more of an idea of what was going on than Kankri did. Kurloz’s ancestor had prepared him for this. Kankri wasn’t even sure if his ancestor had ever pailed before, it was a mystery to him.

 

Kurloz helped him strip his clothes off, letting Kankri keep the sweater when he fitted. Kankri looked over the other’s naked body shyly. This was the first naked body he saw besides his own and his ancestor’s, which was like his own but bigger and stronger. Kankri laid on his stomach as directed and raised his hips, offering. He wanted to snicker at Kurloz’s mumbles, but didn’t of course. He was supposed to be polite and kind to his friends. That was till Kurloz’s fingers slid over his nook and the highblood laughed at him for his surprised noises. The rest of the ‘prep’ was a bit rushed. Both of them were excited but also nervous, ready to get on with it.

 

Finally Kurloz decided Kankri was probably, hopefully ready enough. Kankri raised his hips again and Kurloz began to gently rock into him. It was a slow rut between the pair as they learned how to move and squeeze for a pleasurable experience. Kurloz’s thrusts slowly got stronger and pushed deeper inside. Kankri was on cloud 9, hips raised high and nook still tight around the other’s thick bulge. But since both of them were so inexperienced, the pailing didn’t last long.


	11. Dom/Sub: Grand ♥/♠ Dualscar

The seadweller growled. He couldn’t believe it. He had come with information for her Imperial Condensation but the stupid clown refused to let him pass. He had demanded a joke to appease him. But Dualscar was unable to give him that, and he was knocked out. He was hurt pretty badly and locked away in the subjugglator dungeon area. And from what he gathered, her Condensation heard about his situation and said the Grand Highblood could keep him for a while. So that’s how Dualscar ended up there, and why he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Alistair, the Grand Highblood’s actual name claimed he needed to earn his freedom. And that earning of his could be gathered through a multitude of activities. Alistair’s favorite of the activities happened to be a type of pailing, but with a very black kind of foreplay only a subjugglator would practice.

Thankfully for Dualscar, there was such a thing as a ‘safe word’. Alistair was using him for fun, not to break him. If anything got too intense, Dualscar could stop the other with just one word. He had used it once before, when a few too many deeper cuts were made and the subjugglator nearly dislocated his shoulder, that had been just too much. After that time, Alistair was always a lot more careful, almost like he actually cared. Which was absolutly absurd, the crazed Grand Highblood didn’t care for anyone, especially not for the snooty Orphaner pirate.

Currently Dualscar had just been brought to Alistair’s room. The purpleblood was sitting on his throne with a wide grin. “Sleep well little fish?” he asked. Dualscar simply nodded. He received a grin in response and a command to ‘come closer’. The seadweller did as he was told and he was snatched up. His simple replacement clothes were removed, slowly and almost tenderly. His chin was tilted back by two large fingers. “Ready to serve your superior,” the Grand half chuckled, half growled at him. The seadweller could only grit his teeth and nod, as he was suppose to.

The grip on his arms was tight, powerful from being a fighter, leaving light violet bruises as he felt teeth at his chest, shoulders, neck, throat, fins, everywhere. The teeth sliced lightly, slowly, playing with him. This was a game after all, a game for the Grand’s amusement. A game Dualscar would play till he grew boring and would finally be released. But it seemed he would remain an interest for a while. The long, sloppy tongue lapped under the cuts, sipping at the chilly blood, leaving the seadweller cold and fogged with painful pleasure. Alistair’s claws gently raked at his lower gills. Gasping at how good it surprisingly felt, Dualscar couldn’t help his hands raising to grip the other’s horns.

Dualscar’s vision went white for a moment as he felt an unyielding pressure at his throat. Claws were digging into his throat, threatening to tear into him. Ears ringing, he barely caught the words. “Don’t touch my horns.” Then everything went black.

When Dualscar reopened his eyes, he found his face in a purple and black vest, an almost gentle hand at his back. Alistair was holding him, muttering to the goddamn ‘messiahs’. The seadweller knew he was draped in clothing and all his wounds were treated. A master, no matter how crazed or bloodthirsty, always took care of their ‘pets’, in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of proud of this one. Turned out kind of cute and fluffy, despite the prompt... hope it's enjoyable at least


	12. Fingering: Grand ♦ Psiioniic (Post scratch!KurTuna)

“Go away,” he growled, pushing deeper into the pile. “I’m not in the mood for your stupid highblood antics today.”

Growling, the purpleblood snatched him out of the pile. Holding him tightly, against his struggling, the Grand flopped back into the pile. “Not happening my sparking diamond, you are spending time with me one motherfucking way or another.”

With a growl back, the yellowblood tried to use his psionics to escape unsuccessfully. “You are a fucking dick, you purpleblooded douche,” he groaned afterwards, relaxing in his grip.

“Your purpleblooded douche, my sugary motherfucker,” the Grand purred, nuzzling his ear.

“A sappy douche it seems.”

“You are always off with the mutant preacher, rarely with me. Of course I’m gonna get a little sappy with you,” he huffed, nipping his ear. The yellowblood shoved at his face with a snort as the other playfully nipped him again.

The pair were moirails, had been since they were little, though odd ones with a bit of a blur between their quadrants. Neither minded the blur so it was completely fine.

“Stop that shit,” the yellowblood demanded as those teeth began a less pale attack. The Grand whined and tried to make a pouty face. “No teeth,” the smaller refused to give in. His moirail looked disappointed for about two seconds before Psiioniic felt himself get dumped into the pile. The purpleblood had his pants down quickly and a finger sinking into the honey nook. “Yo-you douche!” he growled.

He got a grin from his moirail. “I know you... ‘Tuna, you are my moirail. I know you better than any other. You don’t get any attention here,” the thick finger wriggled around in the smaller’s nook “with the preacher pack. You said no teeth, so I’m getting you a finger for your lovely nook.”

“You are my moirail-”

“I’m helping you out. Moirails keep each other all nice and good. Without this release, you won’t be all nice and good like you should be. this is my duty my little honeypot,” the purpleblood half purred.

His hips twitched at the nickname and he whined loudly. Slowly he gave into the idea and watched his moirail work a finger in and out. Another finger was added, stretching out his nook. It felt so very good, and Psiioniic could happily enjoy. Just by the two, thick fingers, he reached his climax. His nook splashed those fingers that kept moving, slowly through his sensitive nook. They continued till the sparks raced over the Grand’s skin almost dangerously. The purpleblood had mercy, removing his fingers, cleaning up, and dressing his moirail back up. A few paps and light kisses were shared. Then Psiionic was off again. “See you... Kur, be good. No complete slaughters, you promise.”

“I promise my sugary diamond.”

And the great Grand Highblood was alone in the pile. The wriggler inside, Kurloz was so greatly saddened to see the Psiioniic, his Mituna gone again. He gave up the other so he could be happier, traveling with that mutant preacher and being free. But it hurt the purpleblood so much to see his wrigglerhood best friend, his moirail, his first slave always away. The Grand wasn’t crazed. He just wanted his moirail to notice him more. But he was destined to have his heart torn apart from him and to be forgotten. A simple release through some fingering won’t stop Kurloz from losing his Mituna to the precious Signless.


	13. Rimming: Kankri ♥ Mituna

“Mituna, that is so unsanitary,” Kankri started, face curled up in disgust.

The yellowblood practically giggled at him, grinning as he shifted a bit to look at his face. “We just took a bath together KK, it’s all clean,” he said. “And you like it,” he waggled his eyebrows, as best as he could and Kankri only sighed, cheeks red. With a wide grin, Mituna disappeared underneath him again and the redblood squeaked at the feeling of the tongue running over his wastechute. Kankri wasn’t even sure what could be going through his mate’s mind, or if there was even a thought there about what was going on. But he didn’t have the heart, nor the strength to stop the other.

However, that mindset was quickly changed when Mituna decided to add a bit of pressure. The bifurcated tongue slipped into the tight ring, squirming against the puckered hole’s grip to further explore. Kankri pulled away quickly, slipping off of the pile with bright, flushing red cheeks. “Mituna!” and the rant began. The yellowblood just pouted, letting him ramble on and on.


	14. 69: Vantascest (Kind of a given)

“Karkat, I’m not sure if this action is appropriate,” Kankri started, squirming slightly.

“Oh my god Kankri, shut up,” Karkat growled back. “We made a fucking deal, don’t back down now.”

The other sighed before slowly nodding. He let Karkat laid him back down. His pantless dancestor gave him a chaste kiss before flipping down again. He sucked on the warm, wriggling tentangle as fingers danced over the soft folds of the older’s nook. Kankri quickly began to return the favor, but he did it the opposite way. He pressed his lips to Karkat’s nook, kissing it and gently sucking on it as his fingers wandered up and down the wild bulge. It was so very hot, given both of them being burning-up warm due to their mutant bloodcolor.

“Well this makes me rethink disliking our sign.”

Both of the boys jumped, trying to sit up, shifting around each other awkwardly. Then they stared at the smirking mutant standing before them.


	15. Sweet and passionate: Amporacest (Cronus ♥ Eridan)

Cronus was leaning over the younger Ampora, kissing at his face and neck gently. His hips gently rutted in and out of the tight, cool nook. It was a sweet and slow pace, filled with love and care. It was almost too sweet, but both of the boys needed this. They needed the slow pace. They needed the loving nuzzles and kisses and just the love of this act in general. Cronus was Eridan’s rock. Eridan was Cronus’s rock. They supported each other and their love was so sweet and gentle. And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy day, so real quick one today


	16. In Public Place: Grand Highblood ♥ Karkat

Another party, to celebrate yet another conquered planet. It hadn’t been exactly a difficult task, but Condy just loved parties. And the Grand Highblood was of course required to come. Which he did so, but he brought along his tiny ‘slave’. The redblood was slave in name, but it was quite obvious who had who under control.

The purpleblood sat in his seat during the fancy dinner portion of the party, with a lapful of loud, mutant slave. It was a room full of highbloods eating and a few lowbloods scuttering around to keep them all satisfied. Eating with one hand, the Grand’s other hand found purchase rubbing against the front of Karkat’s tight pants. The mutant elbowed his stomach but didn’t at all change his expression or make a noise. After a moment, the pants were being opened up and a thick finger was sliding teasingly over the quickly wettening nook. Karkat had to bite his teeth in his lip this time, but remained quiet.

It was only a few more minutes later, that Grand undid his own pants and began to slide into Karkat. Still, no one had noticed yet. Grand kept eating with one hand, conversing somewhat polite. Nothing seemed out of the normal above the table. But below it, Karkat’s nook was happily engulfing the nearly endless bulge. Karkat was struggling a bit with keeping himself silent and neutral-faced now. As much of the bulge that Grand was going to push inside of his precious mutant was all in, and he worked on pressing the thick bulge around the sensitive nook. It was so warm and Grand loved it, though he was careful. He didn’t want to tear any of the wet nook, nor did he want to alert anyone. His poor Karkat would be so upset if anyone found out. And he couldn’t have that.

It was a slow and lazy pace, still enough to please them both, but slow enough to make it less of a strain for Karkat to keep it down. The Condense soon began to address the Grand, talking to him. And much to the mutant’s displeasure, the thick bulge grinded up into him. It was a test, a game again. And Karkat refused to lose. The conversation only lasted a few minutes, maybe 3 minutes tops. As soon as that conversation ended and the Condense’s attention was drawn away again, Grand stopped the grinding. Karkat nearly sobbed, just out of the relief from holding it in but also because he had been so close to release.

Unfortunately for the pair, dinner was coming to an end. So they had to hurry up and complete the pailing or deal with a horrible strain for most of the night. And the grinding was on again. But too bad for Karkat, he would have to deal with a nook of genetic material all night. If he leaked, the secret would be out and the poor mutant would probably die of an embarrassment.


	17. On the floor: Cronus ♥ Mituna

“Get off, fattie!” the smaller troll whined, trying to push at the other’s face.

“Hey now, I ain’t fat chief. And not doing a thing to you, other than sitting here with you,” the seadweller quickly corrected.

“Nu-huh. You got your thick, fat head all over me!”

“It’s just your shoulder Mit.”

“Yeah, MY shoulder. Not yours. No. No. Not anyone’s.”

Cronus sighed, sitting up. The yellowblood was staring at him through his bangs with a half pout, half frown. It was kind of hard to tell with those teeth. It had been a long time since they had really been near each other on somewhat civil terms. After the accident, there had been a lot of resentment and anger. On Cronus’s part from losing his best friend and on Mituna’s part from his broken mind and gathering support from elsewhere. But none of that really mattered at the moment, as the two shared the couch, watching the shitty cartoon together. With the touching done, Mituna turned his attention back to the TV quietly.

As the show began to come to an end, the two were still sitting separated on the couch. But then the yellowblood turned to Cronus, speaking. “Go, sit, on the floor!” he half demanded, waving one arm at the floor.  
The seadweller almost questioned him, but after a moment did as he was told. “Okay, I’m on the floor. What now?”

The other grinned and before Cronus knew what was happening, he had a lapful of a bitey yellowblood. Mithuna nipped him and sloppily kissed at his neck, half shoving till Cronus laid down for him. The seadweller’s hands came up before they dropped back down. He didn’t want to scare the other off, and he was terrified it would end too quickly. However he knew he couldn’t let it continue, so he gently pushed the other away. He knew this would be a regret of Mituna’s, and Mituna’s quadrants wouldn’t be happy. Cronus knew this was the right thing to do as he stopped Mituna, despite how much it hurt him. He had loved the old Mituna, and somehow he had fallen in love with this one too. And he couldn’t let his love make this mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I keep taking things that should be PWP and making them fluffy or sad. So sorry


	18. Morning lazy sex: GHB ♥ Signless

The Signless awoke to something against his neck. Yawning, he shifted a bit to look back at his lover who was pressing little kisses to the back of his neck. He whined, trying to batter him away so he could keep sleeping without distractions. But the kisses kept coming and soon the redblood felt a warmth growing in his groin. He wanted to pail, by his nook and bulge’s demands. However his mind was still groggy with sleep.

After a moment, he just tilted his head back to nudge at the other’s firm chest sleepily. The stretch was gentle and slow, the perfect pace for a half asleep partner who happily purred, vibrating the larger slightly. Other than the echoing purrs, this sex was pretty quiet. There was no need for sweet pillow talk nor ‘offensive’ dirty talk. This was not just a fuck or some pailing, but a very red loving. And it was definitely a great start to the morning.


	19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens: Rose ♥ Kanaya (Rosemary)

“It’s quite a nice day, wouldn’t you agree?” Rose asked, turning to look towards her beautiful alien girlfriend.

“Yes, I agree. I also like this planet’s sun much better than Alternia’s,” the jadeblood nodded, smiling back. After the game was won, the remaining 5 trolls were sent to a reborn Earth with the 8 humans and one newly trollized cherub. “The others should really join us, this is such a nice warmth,” Kanaya added.

“Mmhm,” the blonde human hummed, continuing her knitting. The troll went back to work on her fashion designs. It was silent between the two, though comfortable and not actually that silent. They were at the park, there were children playing, birds chirping, and steady heartbeats for both to love and cherish. It was a quiet, nice moment for the both of them. At least until they had to return to deal with their unruly companions once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise porn for the next few... just couldn't write garden porn like I originally planned.


	20. Your own kink (Nook Worship): Dualscar ♥(?) Karkat

Karkat wasn’t even sure how he ended up in this situation. Laying on a very soft, plush pile naked with bright white eyes trailing over his form, as his watcher hummed something soft. He also wasn’t sure why he felt paralyzed to the spot as the taller walked closer and closer. After a long moment, the seadweller was upon him and he felt cool fingers gently rubbing over his nook. It felt nice and his nook quickly warmed up and opened up for the other troll, despite the soft mental protest.

Soon the seadweller was out of his sight for a second before Karkat figured out what was going on. The tongue was soft and gentle, keeping to the outer folds to begin with. As Karkat slowly relaxed, the muscle pushed further in. It was a gentle stretch and the taste buds could stimulate the sensitive nerves very well. The pleasurable feeling fogged the redblood’s mind and he could only lay there in complete bliss, still confused.

It was a long and very pleasing process, with the rhythmic licking and soft slurps of the dripping red nook, the fog clouding Karkat’s mind, and the determined but gentle look of the violet blooded seadweller between the young mutant’s thighs. But it was still too quick of an end for Karkat who gasped and moaned as his nook clenched and his material spilled. He shivered as the seadweller drank in some of it, cleaning up the mess on his thighs. Finally the other removed himself from between Karkat’s legs. “What...”

“You reminded me of an old friend of mine kid”

“Quite a friend if that’s your first fucking instinct!”

The seadweller just chuckled.


	21. Shower sex: Dualscar ♥ Kankri

For the past few days, Kankri had been the listener. He had found a Dualscar among the bubbles, an Alternia Cronus who was willing to share stories, experiences, and other information you couldn’t get from a simple book. All he asked was Kankri sit upon his lap and listen. Kankri did so, for the prosperity of information and because this was an alternative version of his friend Cronus.

So that’s how the last few days had gone. Dualscar would pet Kankri’s hair gently and tell him the greats of his life, his worst times, and just random daily stuff. And the redblood happily soaked in the information with great interest. After a day of talking and listening respectively, they would eat a meal, shower separately, and rest. Well that’s how it had gone most nights. Tonight Dualscar was insistent they shower together. Kankri argued with him briefly before finally he just gave in. He wasn’t going to win the argument anyway.

And that’s what brought Kankri to his current situation, cheek against the cool shower wall and a bulge rubbing over the cleft of his ass. It wasn’t the shower Kankri had been hoping for, but he had entirely expected this given it was another Cronus, at least in his eyes. It didn’t take long for the violet bulge to squirm down and between his legs. And Kankri didn’t fight it. He welcomed it actually. Being relatively celibate was difficult at times, especially for him.


	22. On the desk: Dualscar ♥ Signless

Dualscar always had a bit of trouble with authority. He had a huge redrom crush on the Imperial Condesation as she was the great and beautiful empress of their world. But he had also developed strong feelings for the peaceful mutant preacher that quickly gained followers. For some reason, despite being his obvious enemy, Dualscar wanted a taste of the quickly empowered troll. So that’s what he went for. Capturing the mutant was relatively easy and the troll, the Signless went quiet and almost with a slight smirk.

The seadweller later figured out that Signless had wanted a taste of him as well. Which should have been obvious by the fact as soon as the cabin door had closed, they were both on one another. It was a magnetic attraction filled with passionate kisses, a mix of soft caresses and sharp gropes as they mapped out their bodies.

Soon, Signless was against the desk, the papers now making a huge mess on the floor along with a few books and a glass of wine. The seadweller was practically fucking the mutant’s nook through their thin layers of remaining clothing. Annoyed, Signless disposed of them and rutted against the long, slick, violet bulge. The cold tentangle seeked its way into the burning nook. The mutant wrapped his arms around the cooler and they rutted back and forth, groaning and moaning together. The sweet start had flipped to an animalistic kind of mating that both parties thoroughly enjoyed.

Dualscar’s only regret was falling asleep after a couple long rounds. Because when he awoke, the mutant had disappeared. And the next time he saw him, it wouldn’t be as happy of a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think my Dualscar x Vantas mood is ending... haha, sorry


	23. Trying new position: Grand ♥/♦ Mituna

When he had found him, the purpleblood couldn’t help that pang he had felt. The small yellowblood was so small compared to him and obviously confused about who he was. And the Grand just couldn’t keep away, so he took him home. He was very careful not to push the adorable psionic too far, less the smaller panic and distrust him. After a while, the purpleblood gathered enough trust to enact sex. But he quickly found the yellowblood, Mituna didn’t like his idea of a position. He liked the ‘grand’ lap, but he didn’t like the idea of having sex like that. He obviously was demanding a more active role.

This led to a brief fight and a fit on Mituna’s part. Then the couple calmed down and the Grand got the yellowblood to lay back on the floor. The sex was surprisingly gentle for the purpleblood’s normal nature and attitude. He was very careful with the smaller’s fragile body and equally if not more fragile mind. It was a sweet gesture, though a bit of annoyance for Mituna who whined and demanded something different. The yellowblood would regret those words the next few weeks with his newly jellied legs and aching nook. Well he should have, but it was only a matter of time till the mentally damaged troll would grin and ask for a repeat. Because a Captor can’t just have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family drama, so this was a rush before bed. Sorry for crappiness


	24. Shy: Kurloz ♥ Karkat

With how loud and angry he always seemed to be, Kurloz would have never guessed how small and shy the mutant could become. The idea of even a bit of almost pale kisses turned him into a blushing virgin. Of course this was only with him it seemed. Kurloz decided it probably had to do with Karkat’s pale crush on his dancestor that led to this shy behavior. He also decided it was really cute.

It took a bit of work to get Karkat to agree to accompany him back to the hive. Kurloz wrapped his long fingers around Karkat’s, smiling widely through his stitched lips. Karkat just glared at him and then away from him, half dragging him down the path.

The pair ended up at the hive and Karkat was gently and lovingly talked inside. They got ready to sleep, that is what Karkat agreed to. Kurloz let Karkat watch as he removed his stitches. Kurloz let Karkat slowly touch his damaged lips. Kurloz let Karkat kiss him. Kurloz let Karkat do many things, letting him take it as slow as needed, let him be shy and awkward as he kissed and touched, let him be the adorable inner shell not many were worthy enough to see.


End file.
